Last Night
by KeyKidCerilia
Summary: Ephemer goes to visit his friend for what he believes will be the last night for a very long time.


"This was fun Ephemer, thanks for staying up with me…" Their voice gets a bit softer as they yawn, already nestled into their bed. A couple days after the war, the Dandelion had made an underground shelter it seemed, especially since Daybreak Town was… no more after the great battle. They couldn't attend the speech from the new Dandelion leaders due to their injuries but word of mouth was apparently that the worlds outside had appeared. Supposedly, the first wave of Dandelion are supposed to depart tomorrow, including them for some reason.

"It's no problem really… But don't you want to stay up a bit more." His voice sounded forlorn.

"Is something wrong?" They tried to sit up from their bed but Ephemer quickly stood up from the chair and stopped them.

 _I should be honest, at least for them._ "I'm just worried I guess, for tomorrow." The Dandelion leader smiles as they relax back into their bed. "Don't worry, I'll be….I'll be alright." It was a struggle to lie and it did not go unnoticed. Ephemer's resolve began to further cement.

"You're right… This is for the best."

"I see… Well then, I think I'll go rest up now. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" The emphasis on the last part was definitely purposeful. He offered a sheepish smile to which they rolled their eyes at. "Alright, Night Eph-."

"Wait! I have a question."

Just as they are about to sink into bed, they stop and look at him. "If I answer will you let me fall asleep." It was a silly tease.

The boy swallowed as he goes on to ask their friend. "Do you… regret not becoming a Dandelion sooner?"

The silence ensues until finally, they open their mouth.

 _*~ **MaY yOuR hEaRt Be YoUr GuIdInG kEy** ~*_

"Took your time didn't you? Sleep magic not working for you?" It was Lauriam. The moment Ephemer left his friend's room did the 5th leader come behind and ambush him.

"Not really, I don't like using magic on my friends." He said simply.

"It's a sure fire way though." He shrugged off the stare that Ephemer was giving him. "…but let me give you the status report so far." Lauriam leaned on the wall and pulled out a rose from nowhere up to his lips. "Skuld is getting the Vulpes night owls to sleep. Blaine already has the Anguis one's sleeping, and Ven… Ven probably need us."

"And you?"

"Oh sorry, forgot to include myself, but I think I kind of told you earlier. I just used sleep on some rowdy Ursus members." Lauriam said matter-of-factly with a shrug. "The rest were already tired thankfully."

Ephemer makes a weak smile, Ven would definitely have trouble but the fact that Lauriam seemed casual about the whole affair worried him.

"I already finished Unicornis."

Lauriam claps admirably. "As expected of our leader. Finishing first. I just came to check up on you and give everyone's status." The flamboyant teen flips his hair. "I'm going to help out dear Ven. We have to make sure all of the first wave are asleep after all." He hummed before turning around with the spin of his heel. Clicking and Clacking of his heels weren't the only thing that echoed as he left.

When he heard nothing else, he finally let his mind replay what the plan was today

Tonight would be the night when they would send off the first Dandelions into the other "world." When he would send _them_ off. Granted he wouldn't be the one to do it but he was still in charge of leading it.

After seeing his friend on that beaten battleground, surrounded by lingering death and darkness… His position on letting them move forward with the memories had wavered. He could see in their eyes that a part of them had indeed shattered. To someone who seeks the truth, simply denying the real and factual events felt wrong to him, but was it really the good thing to do? The _right_ thing?

He wasn't sure.

Ephemer turned around and looked back at the door he walked out from. That face he saw. He truly hoped that his choice was the the right one. For everyone, himself, and that person.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. This is another Khux fic and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this short ficlet. Ephemer is a nice character (also extremely shippable so this fic can be seen as shippy or friendship) and I put the player's gender as ambiguous so everybody could relate. Thanks again for checking this out and feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
